Angel of Death
by SaphiraStar
Summary: Ever since Danny became half ghost, he has necer seen someone die. When he goes to visit his sick great gandpa Marton, he sees more than he wants to.
1. Great Grandpa Marty

**Saphira: **I love rice crispy treats. they get everything all sticky and gooy. If anyone is wondering why I never put up Disclaimer, just check my profile. okay, this story just launched into my head. I hope it's good.

Great Grandpa Marty

Death. Ever sinse Danny became half ghost he had never seen one. Come to think of it, Danny's the reason there hasn't been many deaths in Amity Park. Do ghosts see more than the human eye is meant to? Could Danny's powers show him the significants of loss?

"Idaho? We're visiting G.G.Marty in Idaho?" Danny was busy packing, but he didn't even know where he was going until now.

"Danny calm down. It's just for the weekend." Jazz resoned. "Come on. Think of all the things you could learn from him."

"Jazz. He lost his voice five years ago." Danny groaned.

"Well... He can teach you sign language!"

"Kids! Time to go!" their mom called from down stairs.

"Mabey you can clear your mind on the plane." Jazz sugested. Danny remembered how hard it was to convince his parents to take a plane insted of the RV. at the very least, he was thankful for that.

The flight had just started and he was already bored to tears. Danny looked through the window and saw one of the wings just a few windows away. "I'll be right back" Danny said as he ran for the bathroom with an evil looking smile on his face. Danny went ghost and flew over to the wing. Being as careful as he could, Danny went back human and planted his feet firmly on the plane.

The man siting in the window seat next to the left wing looked the window and saw a scary looking boy standing on the wing of the plane. The man started screaming and shaking the guy next to him. "Look! There's a boy on the outside of the plane!" he began pointing out the window, but nothing was there.

"Shawn. You're seeing things. I here air sickness does that to people."

"No! I'm serious! There was a boy out that window!" At that moment, Danny walked by them, heading to his seat. "You!" He began pointing to him."You're the boy I saw out the window! You should be dead!"

"You mean I'm not? Then I must be doing something wrong." Danny said as he walked over to his seat and sat down.

"Craig? Did you hear that?" unfortunately he was asleep.

Danny laughed to himself. he would have to try that prank again sometime. Finaly they got to Idaho. Danny was releived to get off the plane. Flying in a big metal bird is nothing compared to actualy flying.

They took a cab to G.G. Marty's house, but when they got there, he was minutes away from death. After everyone had left the room, danny stayed behind. A tall man dressed in black, looked to be in his early twenties, stood next to him by the bed. Danny figured he was a friend of the family.

He saw Marty's ghost sit up from his body. Danny expected that was what usualy happened when people pass away. Then the man dressed in black took his hand and they both disappeared.

**Saphira:** Is this good? I have a one review or no update policy. pleezze review.


	2. let him Die

**Saphira: **Sorry the first chapter was quick and undetailed. My friends put me on a deadline, my brother wouldn't let me focus and I usualy have time to write stuff down and go over it. I apologize to my readers and hope you will accept it.

Let him die

Five days had past, they were back in Amity Park, and Danny still had no idea what had happened. He went through all the possibilities and ruled them all out. Jazz said that she didn't remember seeing anyone wearing all blak until the funeral. Not even Sam and Tucker could find an explanation, granted they were never at G.G. Marty's house in the first place.

Danny could't help but ask himself, "Is it wrong to just sit and wait for another Death?" He was sudenly pulled from his thoughts by Sam waving her hand infront of his face.

"Danny. Tucker and I have come to two explanations. She looked at Tuck to begin.

"One: The guy was the Grim Reaper. Two: You've gone crazy."

Danny was getting tired of people calling him crazy. "Isn't the Grim Reaper suposed to be a skeleton with a cloak and a seith?"

"Actualy there are many ideas of what he looks like. But why only you can see him is beond me."

"Mabey it's his ghost powers." Tucker piped up.

"Could be." Danny said deep in thought.

In a large building people rushed through hallways ran in and out of doorways and yelled out what things were going where. It resembled a busy press ofice. One very profesional looking blond woman ran around asking people the same question. "Has anybody seen Death? Anybody?"

"I think I saw him go back into his ofice." one man answered.

"Thank you." she went in the ofice the man pointed to. "Death?"

"Did you get the file I asked?"

"Right here."

Death read aloud from the file. "Daniel Fenton, 14 years, Amity Park. Apointments." He looked down a list of apointments he had with cupid, the muses, ect. "intersting." he said as he looked down at his time to pass. "Rachel look at this."

The woman came over and looked at the file. "goodness. How did this happen."

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. If word gets out, I may have to become mortal."

"What do you plan on doing?" Rachel asked woridly.

"For now we keep it confidential. Nobody has to know until it's all sorted out."

Back at the Nasty Burger Sam and Tucker were arguing about the Nasty Buger slogan. Sudenly they heard a man choking at the other table.

"Somebody help him!" sam yelled.

"No!" Danny shouted back. He ran to the bathroom and went ghost. When he came back, he saw the man we now know as Death, walking towards the guy who was choking.

"Stop!" Danny yelled as he tackled Death to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to stop you from killing that man!" Danny shouted.

"He has killed himself!" he snaped back. "I have nothing to do with it!"

The choking man finaly gasped into consiousness. Death rose up, holding Danny by his arms. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" his grip tightened on Danny. "Do you?" He threw Danny to the ground and vanished.

To a human eye, it just looked like a man was choking as Danny phantom was having a seisure. "Danny! What was going on?" Sam asked.

"I think I just cheated death."

**Saphira:** the horrible thing is, I would've gotten this chapter up sooner if my Dad wasn't always playing Star Wars Galaxies on the only computer in the house with my files in it. I'm suprised I actualy got some reviews on the first chapter


	3. Who not to Save

**Saphira: **If this story is going good from your angle.let me tell you it horrible from where I'm typing. do you believe in writers block and computer viruses? anyway, after this story I'm thinking of doing a sequal called _Son of the Angel_. please review telling my wether or not I should. I've already started writng it down. it'll go alot smoother.

Who Not to Save

Danny felt like a frightened little kid. He had foght ghosts before, but something inside him sceamed that this was different. "Danny what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. I just have a bad feeling that it's not over."

"It's okay. We Saved the guy and that all that matters." Tucker said.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked woridly.

-At the ofices-

"How could this happen. It's getting out of hand!" Death paced franticaly back and forth. Rachel was sitting down deep in thought.

"He just needs to learn to let you do your job."She tried to reason with him.

"How?" Death yelled. "He just fought me last time. He'll never learn!"

"Then teach him."Rachel said calmly. "Daniel will just keep fighting unless you help."

Danny walked alone through the night. When he turned around he saw the man from the Nasty Burger, standing on a balcony. When he looked futher down he saw Death standing and looking at the man. He waved his hand an the balcony fell slightly.

"No!" Danny shouted and ran towards him. He planned on going ghost and flying to catch him, but as he past Death he put his hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny could feel all his mucsles begin to relax as he fell to the ground. "I won't let you kill him." Danny managed to say.

"From where I'm standing it doesn't look like you can realy stop me." Death said seriously. "His time has already past. This needs to be done." He waved his hand again and the bar that the man was holding snaped off.

Danny closed his eyes. He knew what would happen next. when he was sure it was over he looked up to see Death looking down at him. "You are strong Daniel. Don't waste it all on me.

The next morning, Danny was more determined that ever to stop Death at all costs. It was Saturday, so he could put his plan into action. Danny had decided the beach would be the best place, so that's where he went.

He walked a few feet into the water and ducked his head in. He was trying to drown himself!

"I thought it would come to this." Danny shot his head back up, coughing up sea water. "I must ask. What could you possibly hope to acomplish by killing yourself?"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself!" Danny shot back. "I was trying to get you here! and it looks like it worked."

"Young Daniel. I came here on my own will."Death said making a point. "I have a very busy schedule.You should be honnored I even came. Now what is it that you want?"

"I want you to stop!"

"Stop what? Doing my job?" Danny didn't know how to answer that. "Without death the world would be a living nightmare. Have you ever heard of over populaton? people would starve to death and never die." Death took a brief moment to look Danny over. "you're fourteen. surely you must know about Hitler. Would you like it if he was was still alive and running around?"

Danny couldn't take anymore. "just go away." he asked.

"Why? If I'm right, you wanted me here. Admit it. you're just afraid."

Danny covered his ears and sat on the ground. "just go." he repeated.

"Have I taken someone you love? No. You know of someone I will take. Keep in mind that I take only souls of those who's time is past. You can't stop that."

"GO!" Danny screamed.

"So be it. This will take some time." A piece of parchement appeared in Death's hand (most likely his list) "I've fallen behind in work anyway." and in say that, he disappeared.

Danny got up, almost ready to cry. He couldn't deny that everything Death had said was true.

**Saphira:**Once again I apologize. especialy to DannysGhostWriter, Pterodactyl, Queen S of Randomness 016, and jessicajason for waiting.so long sorry guys.


End file.
